So, This Is My Life?
by Equilibreum Forgotten
Summary: Relena is a streetfighter with a soft spot. And a certain Blue eyed medic/ houseguest isn't helping. TGR FIC
1. A rough begining~ Mistakes~ To say goodb...

So, This Is My Life?  
By Pegasia Silverfeather  
  
"Ow' the girl though as she looked at the scuffed leather gloves she wore, They were old and thick, a small etching on the top gave her initials. "RIP" How Ironic. Relena Icely Peacecraft whose initials served her well lived next door to the notorious Duo "Shingami" Maxwell.   
Slowly she estimated how much damage the final punch had caused. She removed the black gloves with care and inspected her neglected knuckles with painstaking care. Relena, A.K.A. "Aqua" hissed softly as she slipped her hands into the warm medicated water.   
  
With a sight she propped her feet up on the chair next to her. Closing her eyes she let her mind feed on the sweet aroma of her surrounding. With each deep breath she identified the smells around her. The Jasmine was from her hair that was ever so clear. Roses and Satin Flower rose up from the oils in the water. Suddenly a new smell entered her mind. What was it? It was spicy and pungent at the same time. It was obviously a food smell. She narrowed her mind, chow mien? What the heck was that smell doing here? Not that it was unpleasant; in fact she liked the new smell. "Hn, Must be coming from Maxwell's place." Her voice reasoned.   
  
Ah, yes good old Duo. The braided gun for hire next door. You couldn't ask for a better friend. Duo was a happy go lucky young man with a grim past and an even more grim profession. Looking at the wide-eyed smirking fool you could never tell that the violet eyes disguised a heartless killer. No. Strike that. He certainly wasn't a heartless person. Still you could not imagine him as an assassin. He'd probably make you die laughing before he even shot you. Still, he was like a big brother. Or rather he took Millardo's place.   
  
Life was hard. Especially when you lived in the bad part of LA. But with friends like hers that needs enemies. A smile slowly spread across Relena's face as she thought of the crazy antics that one particular goof ball did. She remembered the time that Duo had taken her out for her birthday to the new Chinese restaurant. They spent the night in the emergency room when they realized all to late that some of the food, particularly the chow main, was contaminated with cleansers from a careless mistake. Duo to this day couldn't stand the thought of Chinese food.   
  
She paused. Then why the heck is the smell coming from Duo's place? Relena winced as she stuffed her hands back into her finger-less punching glove Stelthfuly she crept to the front door.   
  
"Hee-man, It looks good and all but Chinese food makes me yak...No, let's just say that I now know for a fact that Pine-sol does not make a very good dip for eggrolls." She heard Duo retort. This was followed by an accented good-natured laugh. Relena knocked on the door, The door slid open and the crazed boy stood in front of her. "Hey Aqua! Was sup?"  
  
"Oh nothing just checking up on you. You know making sure you don't need any more help with homework if you catch my drift. I also smelt Chinese food so I thought I'd make sure you were the one home."  
  
"Chinese food? Oh wait that's Heeman! He's a monster cook but...I can't eat it. Hey come in and I'll introduce you the Heeman." Duo said wiggling his brows unconsciously.   
  
"DUO! I think I'll pass. The last time you invited me to meet someone it was Pencil and I'd rather ERASE that memory." She said smiling.   
  
"Suit yourself. Oh yeah Aqua, can you stop by for dinner? Heero gets major pissed off when nobody eats what he cooks."   
  
"Hero? Huh?"  
"HEERO!" an accented voice called from the apartment but it sounded more like Heelo to Relena.   
  
"Yeah, yeah Heeman"  
  
"Fine! Sides I need you to look at my hand. I think I really screwed it up this morning."   
  
"Deal say...5:30?"   
  
"Yeah ok. Hey I'm going downtown need anything?"  
  
"Nah"   
"Ok bye." Relena said smiling and walking away. She left the block and walked into the busiest part of the neighborhood. She walked into MR. DAN'S food mart and bought a box of butterflies and a stitch kit. Paying the bill she quickly walked the road. As she was about to cross the street she heard a noise. Relena backed into the ally. A young man with a wild mop of hair ran past her in a break neck pace. Two other men soon followed him. Don and Mike Vanshell. If they were after him then it was probably gonna wind up as a homicide.   
  
Her stomach twisted. If she stayed the boy would die and if she fought she could get caught. What to do? What to do? Suddenly her mind screamed out the answer as her feet took motion. Fight!   
  
Relena shot around the corner and heard a gasp from the dead end ally. 'Great they got him trapped. This is gonna be hard' She thought as she hit the corner. There the young man was being picked up by the front of his denim jacket.   
  
"Listen up China-man, we own this place and if we say 'give me your wallet' you give me your wallet. Cahpesh.' Mike yelled.   
  
Relena's blood boiled. She absolutely hated these guys now. Oh yeah they're going down.   
  
"Nani?" The boy asked, his eyes wide,   
  
Relena jumped into the shadow and kicked the man in the back. Mike dropped the boy who landed on his feet. As she fought the boy hid in the shadows. Don threw a punch but he r hands were quicker. The crunch of a cracked jaw echoed in the dirty ally. Mike ran toward her but she ducked causing him to instead hit the wall. Her graceful punches flew from well-practiced flips. Soon the two men ran off.   
  
"Fa sutoran!" She yelled. The boy raised his head, the Prussian blue of his eyes crashing into hers. "Gomen Kummei"   
"Relena" The boy looked at her "Lerena?" his foreign tongue pronounced. He took little time to dash away. "He's no kawii!" she thought.   
  
Finally when adrenaline had worn off she felt the slow throb of her knuckles. She looked down at her fist to see a dark trail of blood seep in between her fingers.   
  
"Well at least he's ok." she said softly.   
  
She grabbed her white shopping bag and walked back to the old dirty brick apartment building. Relena threw the bag on her sofa and ran to her room. After grabbing a pair of clean jeans and a T-shirt she ran to the bathroom for a quick shower. As she took off her gloves she saw the massive cut in between her index and middle fingers. 'This is going to hurt' she thought as she got in the shower, After brushing and drying her hair she quickly dressed and was on her way to Duo's place.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Heeman what the hell happened to your face?" Duo exclaimed seeing a red mark on the boy's face.  
  
"I was almost mugged!" Heero said with a smile.   
  
"What the hell are you smiling about!"  
  
"I was rescued."  
  
"Still why are you smiling?"  
  
"By a girl"   
  
"Pardon? Oh don't tell me that you're melted, Iceman! Details! I pray tell"   
  
"These two men trapped me in an ally and this amazing girl jumped out of nowhere. I just watched as this tiny girl totally wiped the floor with them! Her moves were as fluent as water I swear!"  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "W-water? Did you catch her name?" Duo stuttered 'No way! Does he mean Aqua? My homeboy and my homegirl... Together! Whoo-hoo! Shinigami's in the house!  
  
"Yes, ...Lerena" Heero said squinting his whole face trying to pronounce  
  
"Do you mean Relena?"   
  
"Yeah that's the name."   
  
' Darn not Aqua." Duo thought.  
  
"She was absolutely...." Heero stopped se3arching for words.   
  
"Stunning?" Duo filled.  
Heero just shook his head.   
  
"Well I need to get back to cooking dinner." Heero said making an excuse.   
  
"Hmmm, maybe I should get the soy-sauce next time." Duo said wiggling his eyebrows  
  
"Hn."   
  
"Oh no not that again!" Duo said sarcastically.  
  
Heero immediately went to the kitchen and stirred the simmering meat in the wok.   
  
The door knocked.   
  
"Hey Aqua was 'sup ...er again?" Duo called cheerfully.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
And Back to our leading lady...  
  
"Oh no not THAT again!" She hears.  
Relena knocks on the door and Duo sticks his head out the door. "Hey Aqua was sup...er again?" He says as he opens the door. The smell of hot food hits me like a brick wall. "Ummmm...smells good. When do we eat?" She asked.   
  
"Hold on let me ask Heeman."  
"You mean Heelo right?"   
"Yes and no Duo dinner's not ready." Heero called from the kitchen.   
"Oh well, you said you needed me to check your hand?"  
"Yeah um ...were do you want me to sit?"   
"On the chair, let me wash my hands up." Duo said as he walked into the kitchen.   
"Who's that?"   
"Oh the girl, that's Aqua my neighbor. I need to check her hand again so can I use the sink in here?" Duo asked.  
"Yeah." Suddenly Heero got curious. "Again? What does that mean?"   
"Occupational hazard. She's a street-fighting muscle for hire." Duo explained as he washed his hands.   
"Well, dinners ready. While you check her hand I'll change my shirt. The smell of garbage cans is starting to get to me." Heero said.  
"Sounds good to me." Duo said drying his hands.   
Relena was about to sit down when something caught her eye. A light-blue denim jacket to be precise. Why would Duo ware that?  
"Hey Duo! When did you get into denim?" She called.  
"I didn't the jackets Yuy's"   
"Yuy?"  
"Heero."   
"Oh, ok."  
"Let me see the hand." Duo sand squatting to the floor.   
She slowly removed the glove and set her hand on the table.   
"Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Aqua, This is fresh! You said you messed it up this morning." Duo said loudly.   
"I." 'Think girl you can't tell him that you jumped into a fight. You'll never hear the end of it. "Hit it again on accident. I was yawning and I totally wacked it into the wall." 'Smooth Relena...NOT!'   
"Ow. Been there done that. This is gonna need stitches."  
'So put them in. I sure as hell can't go to the hospital."   
"I can't do stitches that will hold in there. Hold up, Yuy's a medic. He might be able to help." Relena reached to stop him but the motion only caused the cut to un-clot and blood soon ran down her arm and onto the table. "Shit! Aqua, you need help!" Duo ran to Heero's room "Heeman, Aqua needs your medical expertise. And I mean yesterday."  
  
The door opened and Heero stood in a clean white T-shirt and a dufflebag. "Lead the way." He said monotone. As soon as he entered the room he saw the pool of blood on the table. "Ok, Duo get me a tin of HOT water and a few towels."   
  
Relena closed her eyes preparing for the pain of the needle.   
"Hn. You tore some major tissue. Hold on this is going to hurt."  
Suddenly her fingers were gently separated and the pain shot up her arm.   
"Good no real muscle damage." 'Her hands are too tiny to use them for street muscle.' he thought as he gingerly applied alcohol. Her hand flinched and he looked up only to see her open her eyes. 'Oh my gods!' he thought.  
Relena looked down into the Prussian orbs. There was no mistaking them. This was the boy from the ally.   
Minuets passed and Duo stepped in. "Did I miss something?"   
The two slowly turned their heads. "She lied. Both of you." Heero said. As he grabbed the tray of water and the towels. With practiced hand he gently stitched up the hand. "Was your hands. Dinner's ready." He said as he put his supplies away.   
Duo for once was silent. The air was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. All through dinner Relena and Heero scowled. Finally when Duo was done he was getting up to leave when two very firm grips snagged his arms.   
"You go nowhere!" He said to Duo. Then as he glared at "'aqua' "You leave!"   
"Thanks for dinner it was delicious now if you'll excuse me I think I'll go punch some bags." Relena said quickly and she ran out of the apartment.  
"Why is he so angry?" Duo thought.   
"So, nice friend. How coincidental that she just happened to hurt her hand and you call for me!" Heero screamed.   
"What are you talking about! She was bleeding all over the place. She can't go to the hospital."   
"So what's her real name?" He screamed again.  
"What? Aqua! I told you that. That is her name."  
"Well which one. I've heard a lot of them today."  
"Listen, She is my BEST friend. I will not let you start talking bull about her without any reason. You just met the girl!" Duo screamed poking Heero in the chest.  
"Yeah your right. Relena, Aqua it's all the same. Why are you messing with my head! Not to mention that you knew! You knew all along." Heero yelled grabbing Duo's shirt.   
'Click' and it all made sense.   
"What! That was Relena!" Duo said shocked.  
" You mean you DIDN'T know?"  
"I know her a Aqua. Wait here I'll find out more."  
Suddenly the door knocked.   
"Jack...who now?" Duo said.   
"My wife would be nice but no we're talking about a two week stay in Russia. You plane leaves in one hour and you can't tell anyone where you're going."  
"Can I tell em I'm leaving?"   
"Sure whatever."  
"Ok I'll meet you at the airport."  
"Leaving?" Heero asked.   
"Yep, hey if I give you this note for uh...her would you deliver it?"  
"Do I look like a freaking post man?"  
"Please? She's my friend I can't just leave her hanging and now is not the safest of times to tell her on my part." Heero rolled his eyes.  
"Fine." Duo quickly scribbled a note on a piece of paper.  
"Thanks man you're a life saver."   
Heero looked at the note.   
"Hey Aqua,  
Go Ruskies! Be gone two weeks. Sorry about Heero, but I'll let him catch the storm for his actions. But needless to say we are both a little hurt. Who are you? Any way I might not come back as you know so you know were to find the key, The rent's paid up for a year so if worst comes to worst just move in here. Um, do me a favor? No more injuries for a while? Let's not get Dr. Dementia back on his high horse.   
See ya's later,  
Shinigami."   
  
"Good gods he thinks he's the god of death!" Heero muttered.  
"Better believe it!" He said running out of the apartment letting the door slam.   
'I'll just put it in an envelope and slide it under the door.' he thought as he walked to the desk. He pulled the pen up and in his hand. 'Oh great! What name do I put? It'll be in my handwriting so she'll know who sent it but I can't call her Aqua or Relena. That only leaves hand delivery...maannnnn!"   
Heero was wrapping up the reheats when a loud booming of rock music fill the kitchen. "Oh this is not going down!" He said snatching the letter and running next door.   
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
(AN: at this point when the p.o.v switched it will start with *** K?)  
Relena turns on the music, the louder the better.   
Suddenly the door pounds. Relena jumps and heads to the door. Opening the door there stands Heero. Oh great! Just what I need!  
"Turn off that racket and here!" He said shoving a letter in her hand.   
She looks at the letter. A soft sob escapes her lips. She sinks to the floor. "No!" She sobbed. The crumpled letter in her left hand. Tears streamed down her face.   
***  
He was about to enter the apartment when he heard the soul-shattering sob from next door. For some unknown reason his stomach twisted and his heart wrenched.   
  
Heero turned foot and headed back to the next apartment. The scene before him actually scared him. There the graceful warrior sat on the floor tears steadily sinking down her checks. Her blond hair stuck to her tears. The crumpled letter stuffed in her hand. 'Duo why me?" he thought as he watched as she finally cried herself to sleep. He bent down and picked the small girl up in his arms. Slowly he stepped into the small apartment. He ventured to the back to the room and towards the hall. He turned to the left and the door was almost open. He stepped in and set her body on the small daybed. Pulling the covers over her he turned around and walked away "Why? Why do I never get to say good bye?" Her slumbering form asked as he stepped out.  
"I know how you feel...Relena." He said softly. As he was walking out he noticed the pictures on the wall. All old ones, some were ones of her and Duo, others of her as a young girl. They all surrounded a Framed portrait of a younger Relena and a Man with white hair. He was far to you to have white hair. His face was similar to Relena's. "They must have been related." Heero walked into the living room. The chairs were simple and the fixtures old. On the coffee table was a pair of leather gloves and a photo-book. Heero walked to the stereo and turned it down. Then he sat on the sofa and opened the photo album. The first page held a newspaper clipping  
"CARAL AND MICHEAL PEACECRAFT  
died today in a three-car pileup.  
They leave behind their grown son,   
Millardo Peacecraft and their teenage   
Daughter Relena Icely Peacecraft.   
Millardo has been given legal custody   
Relena and our deepest grievances to   
The surviving Peacecrafts."  
He tuned the page to see pictures of Relena and her brother at her graduation party. Underneath the picture was a card.   
"You cease to amaze me.  
Always proud of you,  
Millardo"  
  
The next page held another obituary clipping.  
"MILLIARDO PEACECRAFT  
Was shot for times while exiting a conference.  
He leaves behind his sister Relena Icely Peacecraft.  
As always our hearts go out to them."  
  
A tear stained poem rested below it.  
"My tears are lost,  
I cry no more,  
Things I wish I'd said,  
Before you crossed,  
That open door  
With your memory my fists will clench   
At my loss my heart has wrenched   
I lay this rose upon your grave,  
And remember it was for me your life you gave"  
  
"Ouch!" he said softly. He closed the book and set it back on the table. " So her name IS Relena. Oi don't I feel the fool." He whispered.  
He closed the door as he left.  
  
As he lay in bed he thought. 'So how did she become what she is?'   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
When Relena woke up she was in the guest bedroom.  
"How did I get here?" She asked.  
She saw the note and remembered falling asleep in the doorway. Some had to have moved me. She suddenly remembered Heero when the door knocked.  
  
He stood in a pair of faded baggy jeans and a black tank top.  
"You ok? I stopped by to check on you. Last night I put you in bed, couldn't leave you there. ...I'm really sorry about last night. I was a complete jerk!" He said very apologetically.   
"You're forgiven. Hey have you had breakfast yet?" She asked.  
"No, can you cook?" He asked stepping inside.   
"Does Camble's Chicken Noodle count?" She asked shyly.   
Heero laughed. " How do you want your eggs?" He said slipping into the kitchen.   
" I was going to go down to the cafe, my treat." She said brushing her hair.  
"Nah, I never know what goes in that stuff they call food." Heero said honestly. "Sides, it's expensive."   
Relena slightly smiled. "Oh well. And since your offering, what ever kind is easiest." She said pulling her hair into the traditional wrapped braid.   
She heard the sound of eggs cracking and theme sound of the whisk. "I have a whisk? Geeze, I'm totally kitchen illiterate." She said aloud.   
Heero heard the comment and cracked a grin. Quickly he added some pepper and set it in the round pan. The eggs cooked and he flipped them onto a plate.   
"Smells good Heelo." She said.   
"Why do you do that?"  
"Do what?" Relena asked and she sat in a chair.   
"Speak my name like that. You don't say it like other people." He said slicing the eggs in two.   
"Oh I pronounce things as the should be. De ja vu even comes out with an accent. It's a real nightmare in a restaurant." She said.   
"Why?" He asked as he fried up some bacon.   
"My brother spoke many languages as a delegate. I kinda was pushed into saying things with their native respect. You aren't offended are you?" She asked her eyes wide.  
"No, kinda suprised. I hear Hero and Heero and ...Heeman all the time. " He said closing his eyes and shaking his head. "It's actually nice to hear it as I speak it. Here." He said as he handed her a plate of eggs and bacon.   
"So you speak Japanese?" He asked.   
"A little bit. I'm not fluent with it, My brother taught me." She said with a sigh.   
"Sounds like he was a good man." Heero said.  
"Oh he was. Millardo was killed saving me. The bullets were meant for me. You know to get to him but not kill him. Kinda to push him into vetoing a bill. Instead... He died and I never got to say good bye. I hadn't spoken to him for a week. I never get to say good bye."  
"I know how you feel. A gang in Japan killed my younger sister. I found her but couldn't save her. That's why I became a medic."   
"OH, I'm sorry." She said putting her hand on his.   
"I'm ok. I'll never forget her and she didn't go without vengeance. That's how I met Duo."   
"Don't tell me... He checked your list?" Relena said nonchalant.   
"You know?" Heero asked.  
"Oh yeah. He saved me from that gang. He was hired to protect me for a change. ...By my brother before he died. Anyway he brought me here and trained me to fight. I got good. Soon I was hired to protect people's girlfriends when they went to the mall and keep watch in pawnshops. Good pay though." She said.  
"Oh. How does it taste?" He said dishing out his food.   
"Great! So what about you. Why are you here?"  
"Pretty much the same thing except I'm here as doctor for him. Though...he doesn't like how I set broken bones particularly my own." He said with a grin.   
"EWWWW! Hey I gotta be at the gym in an hour wanna join me? I get a free lifetime membership from saving the owners daughter." She added.   
"Sounds good. Meet me at Duo's" He said eating the last bite of his bacon. He left and went back to his place.  
Relena ran into her room and changed into a pair of shorts and a sportsbra. She slipped a Pair of black jogging pants and a baggy white T-shirt. On over the shorts.  
She ran to grab her dufflebag and locked the door. Soon she was face to face with Heero.   
"Ready?" she asked.  
"Yes." He said running a hand through his unruly hair.   
Relena ran down the busy streets and lead them to a little building She immediately remove the pants and shirt. She went to the stretch mat and stretched out her legs. Heero was already at the weights. "So what are you up to?"   
"...Weighting!" He said with a chuckle.  
"That...was...bad!" Relena called.   
Relena went to the bench.   
"Need a spotter?" He asked.   
"Yeah." she said pulling the bar down and pushing it up.  
Heero put the weights away. He walked over and watched the weights for any drops. Her eyes sparkled with challenge."49.... 50" She said as she placed the dumbbells in place. "Your turn." she said smiling,   
"Hah! See me do a hundred...not!" He said walking back to the hand weights.  
"Hunt uh! We have to go to our gym." Relena said grabbing a towel.  
"Nani?"   
"I have my own room. It's got all the things for me to brush up. Wanna join me?"   
Heero thought about it." Nah, Your room should be your room. I'm fine here." He said sitting on a stationary bike.  
"Ok, have fun." She said grabbing he bag.   
Heero watched as she left. "I'm in DEEP trouble. Gods help me," He said as he pedaled. Thoughts flashed threw his mind. 'She asked you and you turned her down? Can you say Heero no baka? I knew you could,' His mind scowled.   
Heero finally decided to leave. He searched room for room. Finally a young woman about 17 with long, curly, red hair walked over to him "Are you Aqua's friend?" When he nodded she smiled. "I'm Katy, Aqua saved me. A year ago. You are more then welcome here. Can I help you?" she asked.  
"Can you tell me where she is? I kinda...lost her." He said softly.  
"Follow me." She said, Katy led him behind the main office and to a large door. "Thank you."  
"Nani? Uh...what?" He asked dumbly.  
"She told me that you helped her. I wanted to thank you. Any friend of hers is a friend of mine." She said opening the door.  
Heero stepped into the small room silently. A small light only lit half of the room. The shadows enhanced her legs as she dropped to the floor and did a spin kick. She didn't hear him so he sat and watched as her whole body moved in every imaginable way. Relena had grace, style and a hell of a heel drop. As much as he tried he couldn't peel his eyes away from the kicking goddess.  
  
He slowly got up and walked out the door clicked and Relena looked up. Nobody was there. Relena only sighed. She was tired and wanted to go home. But, home seemed so empty. She dreaded the thought of another night of work and sleep in the empty rooms of her home.   
She grabbed her bag and headed to the showers. Heero was sitting at a table. Relena smiled. Was he waiting for her? As she stepped forward Katy walked up and spoke to him he shook his head. He got up and dusted off his jeans and walked out with Katy. Relena's heart sunk. No it was more like shattered like a cheap Christmas orb. She grabbed her duffel and ran to the showers.   
  
"Katy, can you hurry up and get it please, I don't want her to think I left without her." Heero said.  
"Ok here it is. I know that the old ones were tearing her hand to ribbons, the padding wore out months ago. Let's go." She said as the walked to the front of the store. "These ones Murray. They say 200 dollars but.... It's for Aqua. You know her birthday is Saturday. Do you think you could curb the price a little?"   
"Aqua? Ok I guess so...how's.... 10 bucks a month for the next 4 months. This way she can't find out to soon." The man said.   
"Thanks Murray! Oh yeah this is Heero, Aqua's main squeeze."   
Heero's eyes bugged.   
"Chill Heero! I was just razzing ya!" Katy said placing a ten-dollar bill in the man's hand.   
Soon they raced back to the gym and were discussing the plans for the party.   
"Ok we need a few things on your part. Them being...Her favorite color, Favorite food and ...this one is going to be hard. Her dress size. Don't ask. Marcy is a dressmaker and she has this gorgeous dress all planed out. Your mission is if you choose to accept it is to seek her out and find the answers to our questions. Do whatever it takes." She said and they both laughed at the really bad mission impossible impression. They only saw blond hair escaping the building before Heero jumped up grab their bags and ran after her.   
***  
She had just gotten out of the shower when she heard her name. "Your mission is if you choose to accept it is to seek her out and find the answers to our questions. Do whatever it takes" Her friend said. She couldn't believe it. Her best friend and. HIM. Never had she felt so betrayed she ran out of the building and didn't look back. She finally got to the apartment building then she realized that she left her keys at the gym. She just sat and sobbed for a few seconds before thinking of a plan to get in her room. The spare key was in Duo's and she knew where he hid the key. Quickly she a block of trimming away from the wall and there in the block was a small bronze key. She opened the apartment and ran to the guestroom were her spare was kept by the fire escape. Immediately the smell of herbs hit her. HIS shampoo, his soap, him in a whole. Heero's scent rested in the air. Hurriedly she grabbed the closet door and pulled open the hidden hatch. The back of the closet slid to the side and a secret room was exposed. Relena shut the hatch behind her. As she turned on the light to search in the files for her key she saw a box.   
"SIS" It read. She immediately opened the box and saw a set of her clothes he kept just in case, a Picture of her brother and Maxwell and finally a picture on Duo and Relena in a restaurant. The Picture was from the ill fated birthday disaster. In the background was a young waiter serving everyone. She remembered him. He was a silent boy who only looked down and never looked you in the eye. He had said that the food smelled funny before he left but Relena had not even thought of the boy till now. Oh well. I sparkle at the bottom caught her eye. The key! Ah ha! She snatched the key up and was about to walk out when she heard a loud ruckus. From the small hidden whole in the wall she saw Heero on the bed with his fingers in his hair.   
  
"Maxwell, I really messed up! Oh boy did I mess up!" This was followed by several colorful Japanese phrases that made Relena smirk. "Now how the hell is she gonna talk to me! I don't know what she heard but she got it all wrong. Oi, Duo you'd have me shot if you ever found out just for making her upset!" He said and lied down on the bed with his hand over his face. She listened, as his breathing became a regular pattern.   
  
"He's out! " She said aloud as she was walking out. Looking down, realized that she had the picture in hand and decided to mess with his head a little. Relena placed the picture in his hand and snuck out the fire escape and into her bedroom.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
When he woke up A stiff paper was in his hand. It was an old picture of Duo and Relena...wait the place-looked familiar and as he looked closer he remembered. It was the last job he had. Almost a year and a half ago, Before he even met Duo. He had been a waiter for this really bad restaurant. Heero had known the way the people handled the food and forced himself to stay real quiet. He never let people see the look in his eyes as saw what kind of surfaces the food was on. One night this guy walked in with an absolutely gorgeous girl. The girl looked as if she had already had a few really bad things happen so when Heero found out about the Ammonia in the counters he asked what they had cooked. They told him Chow Mien and Sweet and Sour pork. When Heero had taken their order her couldn't tear his eyes off of the girl. Or at least untill the guy raised his voice. "Hey! If you'd stop ogling my sister I'm ready to order."   
Heero quickly started "So sorry sir, what can I get you? I don't recommend the Chow Mien or Sweet and Sour pork...it...uh.... Smells funny he said as he looked at the girl.   
"To bad I'll have the sweet and sour pork and Aqua will have..."  
The girl looked at him. "I think I'll just have some broth and a cup of tea."   
She said.   
Heero sighed in relief. He really didn't want to see this girl get hurt. As he was walking away he heard the man ask her if she was upset and she said no.   
"Then why did you order broth? I mean come on! I'm paying and they have everything!"   
"Nah I'm not very hungry and broth sounded simple." She said as he walked away.   
"I'll give that guy a piece of my mind if he upset you!"  
"Duo?"  
"What?"  
"Shut up!"   
"What ever you say lady!"   
  
He had been grateful that she wasn't the one lying in agony on the floor as the paramedics arrived. The girl had looked at him and mouthed "THANK YOU" to him. And he just nodded.   
  
  
Oh boy! Heero suddenly remembered the pale blue of the outfit she wore. It was obvious that she was called Aqua for a reason. Mission Accepted. Now on to question door number two.   
  
He quickly showed and dressed in a pair of black slacks and a navy blue silk shirt. Soon he was at Relena's door.   
"What do you want YUY!"   
"To apologize. I think you misunderstood. Katy and me ran some errands and were joking about them. If I'm not mistaken you got the wrong idea."   
She looked up at him her red eye puffy. "Really? Oh Geeze I'm sorry. I should be the one apologizing."   
"No. But you can make it up to me."   
She looked at him. "How?"   
"Dinner. My treat. You pick the place." He said   
"Deal...uh let me change my clothes." She said as she opened the door for him to enter.   
She couldn't believe that he just asked her out. What is she going to ware? She reached the back of her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. Not as dressy as Heero but still not street trash.   
"Sorry I took so long." She said.   
'Buddha preserve me!' Heero prayed.   
"You look great! So where we going Relena?"   
"Hell." Relena said.  
"Huh?"  
"It's a small restaurant out near the highway. Duo used to take me there in between meetings." She said with a wink.  
  
""OH. Well then you lead." He said pointing to the hall.   
The grabbed his arm and they walked down the street and onto the corner.   
"Hey, Relena, how far is this place."  
"A mile and a half, due south. I'm gonna get Katy to take us though." She said knocking on the gym door.  
"Hey Aqua! Watcha need?" The red haired snippet asked.  
"A ride to hell." Relena said.  
"Well I'm sure I could arrange a ride FROM hell, you know my driving but...ok." She said dashing into the coatroom.   
  
"Oi!"  
"No kidding." Relena said.   
"Race ya to the gremlin mobile." She said.   
"Uh...I forgot the gremlin mobile is in the shop. Wait. I got it...hold on I'll be right back" She said zooming into the garage.   
  
"Hey can either of you drive a motorcycle?"   
Heero and Relena looked at each other and dashed into the dark garage. There, Katy stood with a sleek black motorcycle. "Who do you love? Common..." She said holding the keys up.   
Heero snatched the keys "I'll drive. Thanks Katy."   
  
"Oh no problem Hun. You just take good care of her." She said with a smile.  
"The motorcycle?" Heero asked dumbly.  
  
Suddenly Katy looked at him weird "I meant Aqua!"  
  
"Sorry. I'm dense." He said making a sour face. Relena silently giggled  
  
"No prob. been that before you to just have fun." She said opening the garage door.   
  
"OI!" Heero said putting the helmet on.   
  
"She's a real fire cracker!" Relena said fiddling with the helmet. Heero saw her distress and quickly strapped the helmet for her. "Thanks you." She said shyly.  
  
"Your welcome. Now let's hit the road." Heero said jumping on the motorcycle. Relena sat behind him with her hands around his waist.   
He started the bike and they were on their way.   
  
'This is nice. To be so close and yet so far.' Heero thought,  
  
'If he only knew how wonderful this is. Why is his heart pounding so fast? Perhaps I am mistaken. It is only my own.' Relena thought. The cold wind ate threw her sweater. She shivered and snuggled against Heero's warm back.   
  
"Um...Relena are you cold?" 'I hope not. Are you like this for me?' He wanted to ask.  
  
"Nah just the wind at the tunnel. Sorry if I disturbed you." she said.   
  
"Nah, It's fine." he said.  
  
Slowly Relena laid her head on his back. They soon pulled into a small place called hell. All the letters were lowercase.   
  
"Hey Relena, is this the place?" He asked putting one foot down to balance them.   
  
"Yeah! They have awesome ribs here. You did bring your license right?" She asked.  
  
"Of course...uh...you order! I don't think I'll fit in here." He said pointing to the clothes.   
  
'DUH! Why didn't I think about that before?' She mentally kicked herself.  
  
"Uh.... Maybe there is something in the compartment center." She said taking the keys.   
Placing the mall brass piece of metal in the key whole she pushed the compartment top. The neon lights of the restaurant lit up the dark cubby. Inside she saw something with a dull shine.  
  
"Oh Yuy, this is defiantly going to help. Um...you wearing an undershirt?"  
  
Heero looked at her suspiciously. "...Yes. ...Why?"   
  
"Take off the shirt and hand it to me." She said putting her hand out.   
  
Heero just shook his head. "Oi" He said unbuttoning the shirt and pulling it off. Roughly he folded   
"Why do I not want to know what runs wild in that pretty little head of yours. "  
  
"Black? Oh well at least it doesn't have sleeves, turn around," she said pulling out something. Stepping on her tiptoes she placed a heavy silver cross around Heero's neck.   
  
Heero gawks in suprise of the item. "Ready?"   
  
Relena locks the compartment then sticks the key in her pants. "Yep."   
  
'Little does he know…" She thought. As they walked to the entrance.   
  
"Hey Aqua come on in." The gruff looking biker said. Relena walked in front of Heero as they walked threw. Regardless to the gruff appearance the restaurant was quite orderly. The customers however had a rough side of the tracks look to them Relena some how fit in wonderfully.   
  
"Hey Jack! Give me deuce order o ribs and a run and rind and my friend..." She looked at Heero "Heat, is gonna have a coke." She said to the heavy black man behind the bar.   
  
"Ok! Yo! 2siders a an aqua slide and coke for heat can do girl!" He turned around and quickly began firing up the grill.   
  
"Heat?" Heero whispered,  
  
"Nobody uses their real name here. Sides can't get much hotter.," she said softly.   
  
Heero raised a brow. "So is this like your favorite food or something?"   
  
Relena sat thoughtful in the reserved section of the bar. "Nah! My favorite is definitely your stir-fry! How did ya do that anyway?" She said honestly.   
  
Heero.. Uh I mean Heat smirked "Been here three days and already knocked the ribs down to the second spot!" He said   
  
Relena gave him an evil glare then she laughed.  
  
Suddenly Jack stepped in front of them. "Ok Aqua you wanted to learn so here it is. The famous run and rind!" He pulled out a tray.   
  
In a glass he put a squeeze of lemon lime and orange. Putting in a dash of alcohol free peppermint snaps and then stirring.   
  
"Ok Yo saw that right?"   
  
Relena nodded.   
  
Putting a few scoops of melon and a few fresh strawberries in mixer he added them to the mix. Adding a can of diet coke and a dash of salt he set the drink on the table. " And THAT is the run and rind. He said putting a small sliver of lemon on the drink.   
  
Heero looked at her as she sucked merrily on the straw. "What?" she asked.   
  
"How can you drink that? EEEWWW!" He said in mock terror.   
  
Relena shot her head up. "Try it! It is soooooooo good." (AN: this is an actual recipe. try it if you dare! 'U" } She said pointing to the straw.   
  
Heero reached over and took a quick swallow. The cool fruity flavors suprised him. "Not bad." he emitted.   
  
Relena dragged her drink back. "Oh great, Heat cooties!" She said with a smirk.   
  
Heero raised a brow. "Oh really?" He said walking up next to her. She looked up and he gazed down into her sea-green eyes. "I'll show you cooties.," he said huskily as he leaned down. Closer and still closer he bent down and slowly her face was right in front of him, The weight of the cross-hung straight down and Relena sighed.   
  
Relena's heart was racing. Thundering like the hoofs of a thousand horses was more like it. 'Closer, closer come closer.' She thought. A small shiver went threw her as the silver cross fell away from his neck and landed across her exposed neck. Yet still closer he leaned down and then tenderly he brought a hand to the bottom of her right check, tilting her head up.   
  
Closer and closer still. They were closing the space so quickly. The closeness was suffocating. If you listened close you could hear their heartbeats. Her eyes closed and she could feel the heat of his breath on her lips. Slowly his lips brushed against hers. Sensations of electricity shot threw them both. As Relena was bringing her arms around his neck they were both started by a clearing of a throat.   
  
Relena broke away. `Oh it's you!" She said un-enthusiastically.   
  
"Duo owes me cash. I want it now!" said a lean muscular man.  
  
"We he owes you money. I don't." Said tightening her gloves.   
  
The man was oblivious to her actions and looked at Heero. Sizing him up he snorted. "So Aqua's into FOTB's? " He asked.   
  
Heero's face registered anger in a fury.   
  
"What does that mean again?" Relena asked when she saw the explosion of emotion on Heero's face.   
  
'Fresh off the boat." Heero said gritting his teeth.  
  
"What!" Relena said jutting up so fast that her chair fell backwards.  
  
Unnoticed by her three tables of pool players and all of the cooking and bar staff stood in a circle around the three at Relena's call.   
  
"You are the most ignorant person I know!" She shrieked.   
  
"Aqua, who is this guy?" Heero asked with more then a hint of danger.   
  
"Bird, and he's about to get cooked!" Called Jack from behind the bar,   
  
"Stay out of it old man." Bird called.   
  
Heero grit his teeth again and took a deep breath. "Look, Bird, Relena doesn't owe you so why don't you wait two weeks for him to get back." He said in a monotone voice.   
  
"Well, she could always pay me back.... in different means." Bird said stepping close to Aqua. As he stretched his hand out to her face Heero immediately smacked it away and stepped in front of her.   
  
"I said she doesn't owe you." Heero said in a dangerous tone. It was one of the scared tiger. The threat of the wild called from within him,  
  
"Oh is that so?" Bird said grabbing Heero by his shit.  
  
Heero pushed him off and continued to try and talk Bird into waiting till Duo got back. Meanwhile Relena gazed around the room. Eight empty pool tables...how can that be? Then she saw them 32 men and women with pool sticks stood threateningly behind Bird.   
  
"Hey Aqua, you ok over there?" A woman in a Black leather jacket asked.   
  
"Oh yeah Shark, I think we can handle him." She said with a smirk.   
  
Bird visibly tensed. In his shock as he turned around he saw the whole house up at arms. Heero walked over to Relena and they were both talking facing him to the side. In a desperate position he threw a punch at Relena but Heero pushed her to the side taking the hit to his stomach. Not flinching Heat shook is head of unruly hair,   
  
Quicker then a flash of lightning Heero shot out in a serious string of pressure point attacks while left Bird on the floor.  
  
"Hey Aqua, who's you friend?" Shark asked nodding towards Heero.   
  
"Names Heat." She said getting up off the floor.   
  
"Fitting. You got a hottie on your hands." Tuning to Heero " Names Shark, welcome to the club." She said shaking his hand.   
  
"Yeah thanks." He said   
  
"As much as I like to break up a party the cops are on the way. So come by tomaro and I serve ya up some breakfast ribs." Jack said nodding approvingly at Heero.   
  
"Sounds good." Relena said snatching Heero' s hand and racing out of the restaurant.   
  
"Ok, give me my shirt." Heero said as they got outside.   
  
"No time. Give it to ya when we get there. " Relena said climbing to the motorcycle.   
  
"Ok." He said jumping on and kicking off.  
  
They were roaring down the highway and Relena was snuggled close to Heero. Her arms up around his chest. She sighed as she listened to his heart. 'Bump, bump...bump, bump..." constant and never changing.   
  
Heero however was on a roller coaster ride of emotions. Anger, fear, happiness, content, and....love? Why was it when Bird aimed at Relena, Heero's heart dropped and he felt the sudden need to protect her?   
  
"Heero?"   
  
"Hn."   
  
"I...I...I think I.... Nevermind...." Relena said cuddling closer to him. His body was keeping her warm.   
  
"You what?" Heero asked  
  
"I...uh...nevermind." She said with a sigh, '  
  
Heero pulled off into a sleep park in the side of the road. "Relena, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked turning to her.   
  
Relena looking into his crystal blue eyes. "Nothing...everything is just so perfect, She said hugging Heero. Heero smiled and brought his arm around to her head and brought her in close for a short satisfying kiss. Relena sighed with content and melted into his arms.   
  
" What were you saying?" He asked smiling as they pulled away.   
  
"I was trying to say what I'm sure you already know. I.. oh Geeze......I-I -I" She stuttered.  
  
'Here let me try it. I like you. Is that it?" He asked.  
  
Relena only knodded. Heero shook his head and grabbed her hands. Pulling herself off the motorcycle Heero looked her in the eye. "I 'm sorry Relena...I don't like you."   
  
Relena's heart crumbled to a thousand shattered pieces. Her eyes glazed over with tears and she shook her head.   
  
Heero shook his head. "Actually, I'm really not sure what I feel but I know that ... I am DEFINATLY attracted to you. I just don't know." He said scooping her in a hug. Relena personally felt like crying and Heero wanted to kick himself. 'Good move" he thought with irony. 'I'm not just attracted...I'm head over heels.' He thought as he heard her sob, Feeling a pang of gilt he helped her on the bike and they rode off. He mentally cursed when she didn't hold onto him by choice, instead she held onto the back passenger grips on the sides of her seat.   
  
When they arrived to Katy's garage Heero got off the bike in silence. "Here." He said taking the cross off.   
  
Relena looked at the cross in his hand. "Keep it with you. It was Duo's. He must of left it here. If I take it... I'll just burst into tears." With this Heero put it on around his neck.   
  
When Relena turned to unlock the cubby Heero snuck away. "Here." She said to the empty room her hand holding the shirt. "He didn't even say good-bye" Suddenly her eyes went wide and she ran out to the streets  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Heero had stepped out into the cold night air. He stepped into the night and walked silently running a hand over the cool surface of the cross. "Duo...what ever should I do?" He thought. Snow began to fall in great flakes   
  
A scream called from the ally next to him. Stelthfuly sliding into the shadows.  
  
A small scream called from the shadows. It was a young girl.   
  
"Listen up. I told you before you have to pay to pass." Said a familiar voice.   
  
Heero snuck up on the lone brother and attacked him from behind. The man started to hit him but a loud piercing explosion filled his ears as the pain ripped threw his stomach. He fell to the ground in agony. The two stole fifty dollars from his wallet and threw the scrap of leather to the ground beside him.   
  
"Oh god! Mister, mister are you ok?" The girl called. Tears streaming down her face. "Oh...what do I do? I know I'll get help! Who? Uh...hold on mister." She called and dashed into the shadows again.   
  
Heero watched in morbid fascination as his blood ran down the drift of freshly fallen snow. As his eyes closed her heard in the distance "Aqua, please help me a man saved me...he got hurt." When he opened his eyes in a daze he saw Relena with the freshly fallen snow lit up by the street lamps looking down at him,   
  
"Don't leave me...please." She whispered, then in dispare she knelt next to him and prayed. "Heaven by my kingdom and the lord my shepherd...please, please don't let him die." She whispered in a broken tongue. Was it? ...Yes it was Latin.   
  
Slowly Heero looked at her. "Good-bye. ...I...I'll ...be.... Back." He said as darkness claimed him.  
  
Relena bent over and held him in her arms. "Heero, no don't go." She said turning to the girl, Tiff "Tiff go to Katy and tell her we need an ambulance.... Underground. Call Wufei."   
  
Soon a long black van arrived and Relena watched in horror as a Chinese boy stepped out with a stolen stretcher and slowly heaved Heero's limp body onto the stretcher.   
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hey peoples,   
  
It's me your wonderful Author. (Dodges flying fruits.) So do ya wanna know what happens? Well, I'm working on it. Tell me what you think. I know you will since you are wonderful, wonderful readers. Very supportive. This is written for fans like you.  
  
YOUR biggest fan.  
~Pegasia Silverfeather~ 


	2. The Mission ~ Welcome home~ Escape

So, This Is My Life?  
By Pegasia Silverfeather  
Part Two  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Authors Note: It has come to my attention that some of you were upset by Heero's lack of action. Hopefully this will make you all very happy. Here it is and thank you!  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Heero felt he was falling into a bottomless depth. The feeling sent his thoughts scrambling around in his mind.   
  
Relena...Marena....Duo.....Osio....Relena..... It all raced there his head repeatedly. Heero fought the pain. Concentrating he focused on one name. Marena.   
  
His memories flew to the small girl that had once been his sister.   
  
Foggily he slipped into the past.   
  
"Heero?" the soft voice whispered.   
  
"Hn."   
  
"Are you angry?" she asked.   
  
Heero raised his head. Marena was a beautiful girl. Her blue eyes shown with unshed tears. Their identical eyes matched.   
  
"I-I don't know. What do you mean you're... you're... in love." He said shaking his head.  
  
"I mean it. Osio really loves me. I can see it in his eyes. Heero I want to marry him." She said her voice barely a whisper.   
  
"Marena... I-I want you to be happy...but-"  
  
"BUT! What do you mean but!" She screamed.   
  
"He's a dangerous man. You could get hurt. I will not allow that." Heero said looking at the ugly yellow table  
  
"What! Osio is the gentlest man I've ever met. He loves me."   
  
Heero's eyes filled with unshed tears. What would father do? "He loves all nieve girls. And that is what you are a GIRL. Not a woman. I would hate to see you hurt. Did you forget Mei Mei? She was his last true love. "   
  
Marena's eyes widened with wrath. "Fine! Forget you I don't need YOUR permission! Screw off and get out of my way!"   
  
Heero ran to the front door blocking the flimsy wood with his body. "Marena, are you sure that this is what you want? Little sister? If you leave never cry about any tortures. I love you. Remember that." He said giving her a hug. Marena looked up into his eyes.   
  
" You hate me. If you loved me you would be happy! Move. I hate you!" She said shoving him aside and storming out of the room. As her steps flew away his fist crashed threw the door. His pain rushed from his heart. He fell into a chair and rested his head his fist in thought.   
  
Months passed. Marena never called, never visited. He had heard threw the streets that Osio had begun to beat her. Heero's anger had risen to the peaks when he had heard that but, Marena never returned. A year passed and Heero decided to leave Japan.   
  
Having recieved allowment papers for him to come to America he left the address with the landlady for his sister should she ask. With the last of his few possession piled in a box he set off to the air on his way to a New World.   
  
  
Every now and again he would pray that she was ok. That is untill his answers came back with a loud NO!  
  
It was a warm day not long after he was fired from the Chinese restaurant for punching the main chef. He was alone on the front steps of the apartment building when the fed ex man drove up. "Heero Yuy?" He asked   
  
"Yes." he said nodding his head, "I need you to sign for this package." Heero signed on the line and turned to his apartment. After looking at the address he became sorrowful.   
  
Slowly he placed the brown package on the table. Stepping away from it as if it were a coiled snake. 'Hell' he mused 'Osio probably would send one to me.' with the last of his courage he opened the box.   
  
A piece of paper was included.   
  
"   
Yuy Heero,  
I am one of Osio's ex guard men. Recall EX.   
  
I am sorry to inform you that Osio's eyes spread to another and he turned away from your sister Marena, whom was a great friend to me. He ordered three of his men to kill her. She was shot six times in the stomach. Even worst she was with child. Includes are letters that I found hidden in her room after her death. I thought you should have them.   
  
My regrets to her death. I am willing to help you avenge her.  
~Shinigami~  
hitman.  
  
If you wish to help me meet me at Okanowa airport at 3: am this time. "   
  
  
  
Heero screamed at the words. His worst fears ran threw his mind. Flashes of Marena as a child raced threw his mind. In his despair he looked in the box. At least a hundred letters all addressed to him. He sat that night reading every one. Heero read as she came from hating him to being sorry for what she said, to realizing what he meant. talking of abuse, the unborn child then finally there was a letter stained with blood asking if he would forgive her and let her come home. Her last letter.   
  
  
He was numb. For eight months he did nothing but train. He learned to fight. He learned to heal. Nothing else mattered. He wanted to defend the weak and heal the strong. Guilt ate away at him. Finally in his dispare he boarded a plane to Okanowa.   
  
That is were he met the man again. Duo. He sat flirting with a stuartress his long braid swinging behind his black combat boots. His trench-jacket sleeves rolled up revealing a navy seals tattoo. Under it were the fated prints that Heero understood. "Shinigami."  
  
He saw an evil smirk cross the mans face. He reached into his jacket and drew a gun to Heeros face. Heero's reflexes took control easily disarming the man. The woman screamed and panic broke loose. Duo smiled. "Yuy! I recognize you from Marena's pictures. Come we have much to discuss." He said in Japanese.   
  
He and Heero walked out into the day Duo's coat sides flapping at every step." What is your real name?" Heero asked bluntly.   
  
"Names Duo, Duo Maxwell." He said.   
  
"Duo, you look like something out of the Matrix!" Heero said with a smirk.   
  
Duo stopped in his tracks. "I don't know about that but how's that for a lady in red?" He said pointing to a young woman in a red komono.   
  
"Duo! That's a bride!" Heero shrieked. Duo only chuckled.   
  
"Yeah all the good ones are...well accept for Aq- uh this girl I know"   
  
Heero followed the maniac to a jet-black jaguar XKD. "Oh you have GOT to let me drive this baby!" Heero yelped.   
  
Duo tossed him the keys. "It's yours!"   
  
Heero looked at him like he was crazy. "What?"   
  
"I kinda stole 30 of them from Osio. I had only 29 conspirators so they each got there own and I have on that was actually given to me. It's customized. Get in tell me what you think."   
  
Heero got in behind the wheel and punched the key in. Looking at the dashboard. "Uh....Duo what the hell is that?" Heero asked looking at a scanner.  
  
"That good buddy is your security system. Hold on let me change the password." He stuck his cross into a key slot and punched into the keypad the word "Shinigaminaqua" here enter your own code. I'll leave you a laser key in the glove compartment."  
  
"Laser key?"  
  
"Hold up..." Taking off the necklace he opened it. Inside was a complicated laser setup. "See."   
  
"Oh. Your gonna stick a cross in my glove-compartment?" Heero asked cynically.  
  
"No, you got a ring or something?" Duo asked  
  
Heero shook his head.   
  
"Let's drive!" Duo said. As Heero gunned the gas Duo pulled a ring off of his finger. Looking at it in his finger he smiled wide. Heero looked over at the small band in Duo's hand.   
  
"What's that?" Heero asked.  
  
"This is from my best friend. She gave me this before I left, I wonder how she's doing?" He said as he slipped a laser signal in the back of the stone.   
  
"Aquastone?" Heero asked looking at the rare stone.  
  
"Yes, She doesn't want me to forget her. That's not even possible. You just can't forget a girl like that! One glance and your hooked...but me... she's more like a little sister." he said with a smile.   
  
"Oh yeah, I know the feeling. I saw this girl once for like 20 minuets and I can't ever get her out of my mind." Heero said shaking his head.   
  
Duo sighed and handed the ring to Heero.   
  
"I can't take that!" Heero said.   
  
"Hey...think of it this way. You'll have to give it back to her someday."   
  
"ok." Heero said as he snatched the ring. Slipping it on his ring finger he put his hand he hit the gas as the name rolled threw his mind again. 'Aqua'   
  
Duo led him to a small middle class apartment building. Parking and locking the car up they were soon climbing up six stories of steps.   
  
"Home sweet home!" Duo said.   
  
Heero looked around the studio. Dirty laundry hung from furniture. Cocking a brow Heero looked over at Duo. "Yeah, if you can't escape!"   
  
"Oh yeah! Thanks man!" Duo said sarcastically.   
  
"Ok so how is this going down?" Heero asked.   
  
"OOOOOOhhhhhhhh! Someone's in a rush!" Duo said as he led Heero to a room. Inside were steel cabinets along all of the walls. "These are our assets." Duo said hitting a code into a computer.   
  
"shlam! shlam! shlam! shlam! shlam! shlam!" all of the cabinet doors flew open revealing what could be possibly thousands of weapons.   
  
Looking Heero in the eyes with a cocky grin "Take as much as you can run with."   
  
"Later what else?"  
  
"Ok hold up." Duo said as he opened a file. suddenly digital blueprints showed up on the large black screen. A red, green, blue and orange lights hi lighted certain parts of the blueprints.   
  
"Ok the red are gooney rooms. Blue drug fineries. Green, allies. Those are my little Grand Thief Auto friends. Finally orange is Osio. We've been working on this for almost 3 months. Here the skinny on the plan." He said getting up to the screen as he ran a program. "I have three buddies up in the building still. They are going to let us in ...right here. The five of us are going to crawl threw these vent ways statically place gas bombs and small rigged explosives. Finally when we get to Osio..." Duo said looking a Heero " He's all yours."   
  
"What time?" He asked  
  
"Heero your gonna love this....at midnight."   
  
"Let's lock and load!" Heero said stepping to the armory.   
  
"Whoa! Why do I have the feeling that I just lost my status as Mr. leader." He said sarcastically.  
  
Heero went threw the room and collected his armor and weapons. "Let's rock." Heero said coldly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Duo and Heero were shuffling noisily in the ventilation shafts. Every now and then one of Duo's faceless companions would stop and plant the bombs. As they were entering the tango room an explosion of bullets rained threw the vents. Sparks flew and Duo smirked.   
  
"Oh, Trowa, please tell me that you gotta plan B."   
  
The tall shadow knodded and pulled out a handled computer. "There is a hidden vent to the left. We have to escape the plan's scrapped."   
  
Duo sighed. "Hee-man I guess we gotta get him later." He said as he started turning the vents.   
  
Heero looked at the turn and then at the vent that would take him to Osio. 'Something's wrong." Heero said softly.   
  
He scrambled onward until he reached the end room just in time to see Osio escape out the window. "SHINIGAMI!" he yelled and was followed by the squeal of tires.   
  
"He knows who we are!" Trowa yelled from the vents. Heero glared and raced out the window. The rest of the crew raced out of the window and down the escape shafts in time to see the building erupt into a massive ball of flame. "I say we go back to America. That's were he will be going."   
  
Heero glared at the darkness. "Next time." Heero said darkly.   
  
Duo and Heero raced to Duo's apartment.   
  
"Heero, I gotta proposition for you. See, I know this girl. She's like a sister to me. Her name is Aqua. I've known her since we were kids. I'm gonna be going on missions and I need someone to keep an eye over her. If you watch her I'll track down Osio." He said as he looked into the darkness.   
  
"Aqua." He said raising a brow.   
  
"It's a nick name. Icely is her real name."  
  
Heero knodded. "Sounds like a deal."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Relena's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She sat looking at his still form on the thin bed. Looking up at the young man that was warping up the bandages.   
  
Suddenly a shadow burst into the room. Relena did something unexpected and drew a gun. "Duo, I swore that the next time you left like that I was going to shoot you."   
  
A faint chuckle was heard from the bed. "Consider him capped."   
  
Relena shot over to where Wufei was wrapping his patient.   
  
"What happened to Hee-man?" Duo asked.  
  
"Heero! He got shot. Duh!" Relena said rather heart broken.   
  
"I meant HOW did he get shot?"   
  
"I don't want to get into it right now." Relena said sadly.   
  
"Yeah. Um... I won't be here long. I'll be here for two weeks." Duo said woefully.   
  
"Whatever. I'm going home would you stay here. I have to go to work in a couple of hours so I need some sleep." She said and grabbed a jacket off of the back of her chair and ran out of the room.   
  
________  
Duo's POV  
________  
  
Watching as his best friend ran out of the room he looked down at Heero's sleeping form.   
  
"Heero, what did you do to her?" He said shaking his head.   
  
Duo took off his leather trenchcoat and hung it on the door. "Wufei, how bad is it?"  
  
The irritated young man glared at Duo. "Well, as bad as a minor stomach wound can be. The problem is infection." Wufei glared at his papers and raised his lip. "SALLY! I want you to keep him on a changing anti biotic schedule. This should keep his body from adjusting."   
  
An equally grouchy woman with long twisting pigtails walked in and shoved a clipboard in Wufei's stomach. "Been there, done that! Try running immune-boosters. Then once the stitches take hold include an anti coagulant. The tissues that were operated on are swelling, so we'll run then to keep everything steady. Keep clotting at about 1.6 minuets and then talk to me!" She yelled and marched out of the room.   
  
"She want's me." Wufei said sarcastically an impish grin on his face.   
  
"Honestly! How long till he wakes up?" Duo asked.   
  
"He already did. It was during surgery. He should be waking up in about four hours." He said and signed a paper on the clipboard and looked over at Duo. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a show to perform." He said stomping out of the room.   
  
Soon afterwards the words "ONNA" and "BAKA PIG!" were heard from down the hall.   
  
Duo rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. It was already quite clear that this was going to be a long night.   
~~~~~~~  
RELENA'S POV  
~~~~~~~  
  
She raced down the streets. Her tears were blinding her. Something caught her foot and she looked up.   
  
"MADISON CEMETARY"   
  
Shoving the heavy iron doors open, she wandered into the cemetery. In the center was a gazebo, which she sat at.   
  
Thoughts raced threw her mind. Tears fell from her checks and she realized that it was raining.   
  
Her clothes were wet. Pulling the jacket out of the crook of her arm she curled up against the stone walls. The leather was warm and comforting, like a soothing hug. Her head feel upon the floor and she let sleep claim her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Authors POV..LOL  
  
I know...horribly short. Nothing in comparison to chapter one. But to be truthful Chapter one took two months to right so I thought I'd give this to ya 


End file.
